


curtains

by mesoquatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catfishing, College AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Tinder, all that jazz, kinda????, language is a bit tho, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Lance was never one to spy on neighbors, except the one who never closed his curtains straight across from him, and he needed that fixed as soon as possible.





	curtains

Independence was big. There was nothing that felt better than finally moving out of the basement of your parent’s house, having lived there your whole life before. And guess what? College and independence and all of that shit was even better than the movies and television shows portrayed it to be. And, of course, Lance was loving it.

He was not too far from home. There was no way in hell that he would be able to be farther than an hour away. Just forty-five minutes down the coast and cross the bridge to where his campus was: a nice little island with the college in the center and the town around it. It wasn’t much, but damn it, it was freedom.

Lance was one of the lucky ones. Living in the dorm was nice. He didn’t quite have a view of the ocean, having his window face right at another building of dorms. Though, and this was why he was truly lucky, his roommate dropped out the second week in and the college wasn’t going to put anyone in there until the beginning of the second quarter. So, the room was all his for the meantime.

Except, there was one single thing that he’d wake up to that never seemed to end. Exactly across from his dorm was another dorm. And as much as he has seen that man naked, he never once has seen the curtains closed. So, Lance’s bisexual ass sees some nice ass every morning before the other puts his own clothes on. His dick, though? Sadly, it’s too far to be able to really see that.

And as the people came and went from his own dorm, that nice ass was the only consistent game he had, even if it wasn’t his place to be looking at all that’s going on. As much as he liked it, it was for the best to, three weeks into the quarter, inform the other that not only Lance could probably see his crotch region. How the hell did he even get away with that without his roommate getting upset?

Once Lance finally got around to marching over to try and find the inhabitant of the dorm, he realized why he was able to get away with it. The other side was all of the dorms that were singles. People paid the college extra money to live alone. His first thought? God, what a stuck up prick. First he’s showing his ass off like some celebrity because he can’t bother to buy curtains and now he’s living alone on purpose? Jesus Christ.

It took some time before he guessed on the door the other guy lived in. Lance knocked, hoping that it was truly the right place. He stepped back looking down the hallway to see if anyone else was around while he waited. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the guy Lance was looking for.

“Good. You’re here.” The other smirked and leaned against the doorway. Lance looked at him before looking back down the hallway.

“I don’t think I was the person you were expecting.”

“Oh?”

Lance looked over his shoulder to motion to the window. “I live across from you. You seem to be naked a lot and stuff for not having curtains.” He mumbled out.

The man looked back at his window and sighed. “Oh, I haven’t gotten around to putting them up. Do you mind helping me, then? Since you came all this way to complain?”

“O-Oh-” Lance watched him step away from the door and move over to the window. He got out a package from under his desk and looked back at Lance.

“What are you waiting for?”

Lance carefully stepped in, watching the other carefully. He went back to opening up the set of curtains as Lance took a look around in short gLances. The room was identical to his own, except there was a whole desk, bed, and wardrobe missing from one side. There really was no need for the extra space unless you were really living out of the place. Lance never needed the space and could never see the need.

“My name is Keith, by the way.”

Lance nodded to himself as he looked back at the curtains. Keith was working fairly slowly for wanting to put them up. Eventually, he looked back at Lance.

“Are you going to help or what?”

“Right.”

Lance went over and reached up to get the tube off the hooks. He held it carefully, waiting until Keith got the curtains ready to slide on. Once they were, Lance reached back up to put the rod back on the hooks. He adjusted the fabric and stepped back.

“That’s better. Don’t you think?” He turned to look at Keith only to see him gone. The door closed, making him look back. Keith was on his phone. “Hello?”

“What’s your name?” He asked quietly. Lance froze as Keith stared at him. He kept his hand on the door handle. “Hello?”

“Are you trapping me in here?”

“I’m asking you what your name is.”

“It’s Lance.”

Keith nodded and looked down at his feet. “You looked familiar.”

“From where?”

“On Tinder.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. As much game as he had going on, he wasn’t on Tinder or any dating app or website. Keith glanced up to him and took a deep breath. He frowned.

“You don’t have a Tinder, do you?”

“No.”

“Then someone is catfishing with your picture.”

“Did you match with me?”

“I’m guessing if they’re a catfish, they aren’t going to show up tonight.”

Lance frowned and glanced around. “I’m so sorry.” He mumbled before looking back up at Keith.

“He said his name was Kyle.”

“Well, that’s definitely not my actual name.” Lance took in a deep breath. “So, you’re gay.”

“Yeah.” He nodded softly. “No one around here was on Grindr, so…”

“That’s cool.”

Keith glanced up at him.

“I’m bi, myself.” Lance explained. “So, it’s ironic that he chose me out of all people.”

“Are you free right now?”

“Free?”

Keith took in a deep breath and bit his lip. He eventually spoke up. “I had ordered a pizza and I don’t exactly want to eat it alone. I rented the new Spiderman movie, too.”

“Homecoming?”

“Yeah.”

Lance watched him for a second before smiling. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“I’m asking you to stay with me because someone catfished me with your face and stuff.”

“So you still find me attractive.”

“That doesn’t matter right now.”

“No, you swiped right on fake me.”

“Personality is a big thing, too, and you aren’t winning in that category right now.”

“You seem a bit feistier than you put on.”

“I’m just vulnerable right now because I just realized I got catfished. Do you want to stay for pizza and the movie, or not?”

Lance chuckled and patted his shoulder before sitting down. “I have nothing better to do. My studying can wait.”

Keith smiled slightly and sat down next to him. “It’s Hawaiian.”

“Hawaiian pizza? Pineapple? You’re a disgrace.”

“Your catfish said he liked it. I was just going to pick the pineapple off. Pineapple in general is a disgrace.”

They both looked up to look the other in the eye before glancing away. Keith pulled out his phone and Lance looked around the room. It was too organized for his own taste.

“I’m going to unmatch with him right now.”

“Can you even do that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you new to dating apps?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never been on one. Except, apparently I’m attractive enough to be used as a catfish on one. That’s a _huge_ boost to my ego there.”

“I hope it isn’t too big. I’m not a fan of giant egos.”

“Is it because they clash with your own?”

Keith glared back at him, clearly disgusted. “I do not have an ego!”

Lance burst into laughter as he looked back at Keith. “I think you do. Don’t worry, it’s as cute as the baby face trying to be angry that you have going on right now.”

“God, you’re such a dick, I don’t even know why I found you attractive.”

“Well, I’m a dick and you’re into men. I sure do have a dick.”

“Jesus Christ.” Keith looked away again. He stared at the curtains before glancing back at Lance with his arms crossed. “You came all this way to complain I didn’t have curtains. That’s a bit of an asshole move.”

“I did it because I didn’t want everyone else having to see your really good ass every morning like I did. But, knowing the range of these windows, a lot of people probably know what you look like head to toe now.”

“My really good ass?”

“I never said-”

“You did.”

They stared at each other for a second before Keith took in a deep breath. He looked back at the curtains, arms still crossed.

“Keith-”

And that’s when Keith whipped his head around to look back at him and brought his hands up to cup Lance’s face, bringing him into a kiss. That kiss turned into two, then five, twenty, with the addition of some other things coming off as well. When the pizza came around, Keith was barely in a state to get it and pay.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
